


Морок

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: 6_lvl_спецквест [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Название:МорокАвтор:fandom Kings 2018Бета:fandom Kings 2018Размер:мини, 1143 словаПейринг:Сайлас  Бенджамин/Джек БенджаминКатегория:слэшЖанр:драма, мистикаРейтинг:RПредупреждения:(псевдо)инцестКраткое содержание:Не о каждом сне легко рассказать.Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автораЗадание:ЗОНТ (Сонник)Примечания:1.Зонт— символ неразделенной любви или неудовлетворенных потребностей, в которых вы сами не хотите признаться.2. Все действующие лица — совершеннолетние. Даже монстры бессознательного.3. Психологические изыскания — только антураж, автор не ручается за их научность. Хотя определенно всё это где—то читал.4. Таймлайн — 7 лет после 1-го сезона





	Морок

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Морок  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1143 слова  
>  **Пейринг:** Сайлас Бенджамин/Джек Бенджамин   
> **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, мистика  
>  **Рейтинг:** R   
> **Предупреждения:** (псевдо)инцест  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Не о каждом сне легко рассказать.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Задание:** ЗОНТ (Сонник)  
>  **Примечания:** 1\. [Зонт](http://www.astromeridian.ru/sonnik/) — символ неразделенной любви или неудовлетворенных потребностей, в которых вы сами не хотите признаться.  
>  2\. Все действующие лица — совершеннолетние. Даже монстры бессознательного.   
> 3\. Психологические изыскания — только антураж, автор не ручается за их научность. Хотя определенно всё это где—то читал.  
> 4\. Таймлайн — 7 лет после 1-го сезона

Мир состоял из темноты, воды и холода. 

Пропитавшееся влагой пальто не защищало от порывов ветра, то и дело норовившего вырвать из рук зонт. 

Джек боролся с ветром, хотя особого смысла в этом не было. Он промок насквозь, и вряд ли несчастный зонтик мог ему помочь. Но так легче было думать, что он хоть немного контролирует ситуацию. По крайней мере, не сдается. 

Он шел вслепую, не видя собственных рук, не слыша ничего, кроме шума ветра и дождя. 

Дом выплыл на него внезапно, словно соткался из окружающей темноты. Очертания его фасада были странным образом знакомы. 

Джек поднялся по широким каменным ступеням, потянул ручку-кольцо тяжелой деревянной двери, вошел и оказался в прихожей особняка, в котором давным-давно жил с родителями. 

Помещение слабо освещалось мягким колеблющимся светом, льющимся из общего зала через дверной проем.

Кто-то разжёг в зале камин. 

Джек подошел к распахнутым дверям зала и застыл на пороге, глядя на сидящего в кресле перед камином человека. Тот, судя по отрешенному виду, не услышал звука открывающейся двери. Джек уже собирался отступить в спасительную темноту прихожей, когда человек поднял на него взгляд и удивленно спросил:

— Что ты тут делаешь? 

Ответ пришел сам собой:

— Хотел побыть один. 

Сайлас понимающе кивнул:

— Я тоже. 

Джек посмотрел на зонт, который продолжал сжимать в руках. 

— Раз мы тут вдвоём, побыть в одиночестве уже не получится. Я пойду. 

— Что за глупости? — возмутился отец. — С тебя течёт вода. 

Он поднялся из кресла, и Джеку стало видно, что тот одет в свой старый домашний халат. Маленьким Джек любил, забравшись к отцу на колени, прижаться лицом к ткани этого халата. Кажется, до сих пор помнил его запах. Расстроился, когда его выбросили. 

Джека охватила паника, всё его существо кричало, что нужно бежать обратно в холод и тьму, что там безопасней, но он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. 

— Тебя что-то напугало? — ласково спросил отец. 

— Нет, — с трудом выговорил Джек. 

Сайлас сделал несколько шагов и теперь стоял вплотную к Джеку. 

— Отдай-ка это, — попросил он, взявшись за ручку зонта. 

Джек послушно разжал пальцы, и зонтик отправился куда-то в темноту комнаты. 

— Нужно привести тебя в порядок.

Джек следил за тем, как руки отца тянутся к его горлу. 

— Чтобы ты не простудился. 

Отец расстегнул пуговицы на воротнике пальто. 

— Оделся ты не по погоде. 

Сайлас расстегнул остальные пуговицы и стянул пальто с плеч Джека. 

Потом настала очередь рубашки. 

— Сними остальное, — распорядился Сайлас. 

— Не надо, — слабо попытался воспротивиться Джек. 

— Надо, — настаивал Сайлас. — Снимай всё. 

Одежда исчезла сама собой. 

— Теперь стой спокойно. 

Джек не помнил, откуда в руках отца взялось полотенце, которым тот мягкими массирующими движениями стал собирать влагу с его кожи. Должно быть, полотенце было совсем новым, его жёсткая ткань слегка царапала. Оно прошлось по плечам, поднялось к горлу, и Джек запрокинул голову, давая лучший доступ. Прикрыл глаза, ощущая прикосновения к груди, затем животу и ещё ниже. 

— Нет, — выдавил Джек. 

Его мутило от смеси ужаса и желания, легкие и связки подчинялись неохотно. 

— Всё в порядке, — услышал Джек сквозь грохот собственной крови в ушах. — Всё хорошо. 

Движения чужой руки стали ритмичными. 

Джек сдался, и по необъяснимой причине ему стало легче. Душащий ужас отступил. 

— Я не сделаю того, чего ты не хочешь. 

Джек проснулся в тишине собственной спальни и невидяще уставился в темноту. 

Когда сон о доме с камином посетил его впервые, он очнулся не только на испачканном белье, но и в холодном поту. В тот раз сон длился… дольше. Джек тогда только окончил училище и ждал своего первого назначения.

И был готов отправиться куда угодно, лишь бы там можно было геройствовать. 

Пожалуй, отправься он на фронт сразу, мысли о сне оставили бы его совсем скоро, но назначение всё откладывалось, и он провёл несколько дней, мучаясь стыдом и отвращением, не зная, у кого попросить совета и помощи.

Не к преподобному же ему было идти. Джек боялся, что тот и так знает всё и обо всех. 

Обращаться к специалистам, в том числе за пределами дворца, он опасался, справедливо полагая, что отцу доложат обо всём. По той же причине он не воспользовался интернетом. 

Ответ нашелся в простейшей книге по прикладной психологии, обнаруженной им на полке массивного стеллажа в дворцовой библиотеке. Джек удивился тому, что мать допустила в неё такую вульгарную вещь. Книга сообщила ему, что подобные сны нельзя трактовать буквально.

Люди достаточно часто видят во сне физическую близость с начальниками, учителями, родственниками. Это не свидетельствует о том, что они хотят близости с ними в действительности. Зачастую сон может оказаться просто сном или значить что-то иное, для каждого сновидца своё. 

Например, что тот нуждается в признании и одобрении со стороны другого человека. 

Джек хмыкнул, вернул книгу на полку и уехал заслуживать «признание и одобрение», выбросив сон из головы. 

Отчего же он увидел его снова, когда давно всё доказал себе и другим? Стал другим человеком. Или он только думал так? 

Джек выпутался из влажных простыней и отправился в ванную. 

Стоя под прохладными струями воды, он думал, что, должно быть, пребывание в полупустом дворце так на него влияет.

— Здесь опаснее, чем на границе, — сказал Стюарт перед тем, как уехать.

Ему не нравилась идея оставлять Джека одного, но на фронте были нужны люди, а Джек не мог бросить отца и сорваться на границу, даром что она с каждым днём сдвигалась всё ближе к Шайло.

Решив, что крепкий напиток — это определенно то, что ему сейчас нужно, Джек набросил халат и спустился в семейную кухню. 

Можно было воспользоваться баром в зале с камином, но идти в зал с камином Джек не захотел.

О чём незамедлительно пожалел, обнаружив на кухне сидящего за столом отца. 

На столе перед ним стояла початая бутылка красного вина со знакомой бордово-синей этикеткой кармельской «Южной звезды». 

Сайлас окинул Джека оценивающим взглядом и скорее констатировал, чем спросил:

— Не спится? 

Джек молча кивнул, стараясь держать лицо. 

— Бери стакан и садись. 

Сайлас сделал рукой приглашающий жест. 

— Боишься? — спросил отец, подождав, пока Джек нальёт себе вина и сделает глоток. 

— Нет, — честно ответил Джек. 

Сайлас кивнул. 

— Не переживаешь, что не на фронте с остальными? 

— Переживаю, — признал Джек. 

— Я тут подумал, что нам, пожалуй, стоит отправиться туда вдвоём. 

Эта идея Джеку совсем не понравилась. 

— Тебе лучше остаться здесь, — как можно спокойнее сказал он и добавил мысленно: «А значит, и я останусь». 

Сайлас нахмурил брови, приобретая грозный вид. 

— Считаешь, я уже ни на что не гожусь?! 

Годы назад Джек непременно наплёл бы ерунды про «величие», теперь же у него не было ни малейшего желания этим заниматься, да и сердитый отец прежнего впечатления не производил. 

— Просто волнуюсь за тебя. 

— Не стоит. 

На мгновение Джеку показалось, что последнюю фразу Сайлас произнес довольным голосом, но он тут же отбросил эту мысль. 

Джек допил свой стакан и уже собирался пожелать доброй ночи и уйти, когда отец вдруг спросил:

— Ты с пьесами Шекспира знаком?

Джек признался, что пьесы были в учебной программе, в остальном же он не большой любитель драмы. О том, что в юном возрасте его весьма занимали сонеты великого англичанина, Джек предпочел не упоминать. 

— А что? 

— Вспомнилась одна, про Короля и его дочек. 

Джек изумленно уставился на отца. 

Сайлас улыбался и был совсем не похож на существо из сна. 

Ночной морок отпускал Джека.


End file.
